All So Wrong
by vampyremiyu
Summary: A forbidden love blossoms in the garden of night. But can that love survive the test of time? Warning for light lemon and possible OOC-ness. Told from Hinata's point of view. SasuHina crack pair. One-shot.


ALL SO WRONG  
A Naruto AU Ficlet

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A short piece of crack courtesy of my muses. If it's not your cup of tea, that's cool. I'm sure there's another fanfic out there that's more to your taste. Sasuke x Hinata pairing. Light lemon (mostly implied). Told from Hinata's point of view. A Standard Disclaimer follows the piece.

--

It was all wrong from the start.

My father made a promise. A promise to another man I didn't know. Not until he took me away from my father, my family. Not until he took me into his home and introduced me to his family, his wife and two sons.

"This is Hinata. From now on, she will be staying with us. I want the two of you to be kind to her."

"Yes, father."

My new family.

At the tender age of eight, I became a servant in the Uchiha household. I assisted with the general housework: the cooking, the cleaning. It wasn't a cushy lifestyle, but I was well taken care of. More so than in my old home. I worked hard, but I felt appreciated. Cared for.

Dare I say, loved?

Not that my real family didn't love me. Father often complained I was in the way and my older sister constantly accused me of taking from her what was hers from the beginning. Even my mother showed little interest in my activities, my well being, as she often forgot I existed after a time.

Well, maybe they didn't. It hardly matters now.

I fell into a regular routine after a few years. I would do chores in the early morning, and then attend basic lessons before and after lunch. I would have a short period of time to play with several other children before having to help prepare dinner and eat my own meal. After dinner would be a few more chores before retiring to bed.

But some nights, I would sneak out of my room and go into the garden. It was a lovely place, especially in the moonlight. In my mind, it was an exotic jungle of rare plants and animals. A place to be explored.

A place to be free.

Until one night, when I found that my jungle had been invaded. Sitting on a bench in the center of the rose bushes was a young man. His sobs and sniffling hinted to his sad state. He wiped away tears almost angrily, but his eyes gave away his feelings.

"Are you okay," I asked without thinking.

He was startled to see me, eyes widening.

"They can't know I've been here," he said. "If you tell, I'll tell on you!"

"I won't tell."

And it remains our secret, even to this day.

He thought about his words before saying, "You're...Hinata. Aren't you?"

"Yes. And you are--?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Since that night, we've made a habit of meeting there. Sometimes we'd speak of our days and nights, our dreams and hopes. Sometimes we'd plan to meet and others were a complete surprise. Sometime we wouldn't talk at all, sitting on that bench and staring at the constellations in the sky.

And so it went for many years. We grew as our friendship did. And before I knew it, he had become a handsome young man of sixteen. A young ninja following in his brother's footsteps, his father's dreams. I would often blush during our conversations, too embarrassed to look and sometime speak to him.

He still talked of his dreams, what he wished to accomplish in life. Looking at the crescent moon in the sky, I silently wished I was a part of those dreams. Wished that he would kiss me.

Then, he did.

It was brief, a mere brushing of lips. But the smile he gave me afterward -- the gentlest upward turn of his lips -- warmed me to the core. I made me so happy I had a spring in my step for weeks!

Then suddenly, it all went wrong again.

His father announced that his youngest son was engaged to the daughter of another prominent family. My heart, which had been so filled with love and hope suddenly broke. No doubt he would forget about me. I became entrenched in my work, thinking of various excuses to stay away from that garden.

From Sasuke.

"Hinata...."

"Sasuke...what--?"

So it was a big surprise when he showed up in my room one night. It was strictly forbidden for the servants to fraternize with the family. And while we'd met and talked in the gardens, I was frightened by his presence in my room.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I had to come. You wouldn't see me any other way."

"You shouldn't--!"

He stopped my protest with a kiss. A hungry kiss that frightened me more than his being in my room. A seductive kiss that excited me beyond reason.

"Let me stay. Please."

It was wrong, but I did. We talked. We kissed some more. And when he started to touch me, I didn't argue. Instead, I allowed him to touch, to kiss, and to strip me of my clothing as well as my virginity.

It was the worst possible thing I could have done, but it felt so right in my heart that I couldn't stop him.

I even joined in, and what once felt electric exploded into a firestorm.

"Oh my--!"

"Hinata...."

"Sasuke...."

"I love you."

Three little words never sounded so beautiful to me.

He came to me as often as he could. And on nights when we wouldn't be seen, we would meet in the garden. We would make passionate love, kissing and exploring until our hearts were content. He assured me that he loved me, that he loathed his father's agreement and only honored it for the family name.

I believed him.

Even after he was married.

I was removed from the main house and into the new home of Sasuke and his wife. I was given a new title and placed in charge of the housekeepers. It was my job to oversee every detail. I also reported directly to the wife of my lover.

It was so wrong.

I smiled kindly when I met with the woman every morning. But inside I was crying. Every day. She was so wrong for him. Arrogant. Stuck up. Interested only in the repute her new family name gave her. She ordered everyone around like dogs and expected to be waited on hand and foot. Mainly by myself.

And Sasuke did nothing to stop her.

I should have minded, but it bothered me little deep down. He still continued to see me. Still told me he loved me. Still made love to me with a passion that wore me out. I still felt warm in his arms, comforted by his presence. It was still a secret and I held it very close to my heart.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks into months. The main house was all excited about news of a new heir. Sasuke's brother was finally expecting his first child and their father was ecstatic. He felt more pressured now to do his duty, although he loathed the thought of it. His marriage was loveless and he didn't want to bring a child into the mess.

His wife was furious. They argued constantly, slinging cruel words at each other. Sometimes she would throw things: pillows, plates and family valuables. However, Sasuke refused to budge.

And she refused him her bed.

I saw Sasuke often then. We ran a bigger risk of being found out, but I don't think he cared at that point. There were rumors of a lover floating between the houses, but no one knew specifics, nor did they dare to speak accusations to the man or his wife.

Then she fell ill, his wife. At first the doctors talked of pregnancy, but it quickly turned into something more serious. She couldn't hold down water, let alone food. Her fevers never got better, only worse. Bedridden, she could do none of her usual tasks, including the running of the household.

While I felt joy at her misfortune, I also felt sorrow. She had been so beautiful. In a position that I could only dream about or wish for. I envied her those things. And I pitied her as slipped further and further away.

Her death, however, lifted a dark cloud from the household. Sasuke himself even seemed to be more agreeable to most. He even talked to me directly, as it now fell to me to see to the care of the home.

Yes, it seems a much happier place this house. And our secret remains intact. Our love forever hidden in the shadows of a darkened garden.

Even now that he's being forced to remarry.

"Hinata, I...."

I say nothing, opening my arms to him. He rushes forward, crushing me in his arms. The news is not happy for either of us. And though I wonder if he'll still love me after he is wed again, I know I would suffer it all again. Just for him.

"Don't ever leave me," he pleads against my throat. "Please...."

I know it's wrong. But he needs me as much as I need him.

As he begins to tease and taste my skin, my own hands touch and explore, caress bare skin and move through his hair. He's quick to bury himself inside of me, to moan in my ear as my body cradles his. I moan myself, my fingernails digging into the skin of his shoulders. He whispers my name, a musical sound that is soaked up by the rose bushes around us.

"Hinata...."

It's all so wrong.

"I won't leave. I promise."

But it feels oh, so right.

~FIN~

DISCLAIMER:  
Naruto, all characters and likenesses used in this story are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. They are used here without permission to serve my own twisted purposes. It's crack really. I own nothing. And I'm making no monies. NADA. Nothing. Thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
